


Cancelled with Nathan

by nweeks3



Category: All That (TV 1994)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: My version of one of my favorite sketches from the newly revived "All That"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Microwave Hot Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking up this idea for several months now and I finally decided to post my take on it. Let's hope this turns out well.

Hi, welcome to Cancelled with Nathan. I’m here to tell you what is now officially cancelled and why. Today we have Microwave Hot Dogs. That’s right, folks. Microwave Hot Dogs are (clap, clap) cancelled. I’ve heard of people just nuking them in the microwave for 10 seconds and eating them. But it never occurs to them that even with just 10 seconds, they’re probably still undercooked. I personally prefer my hot dogs on the grill. Fully cooked and tastes excellent. So, if you need something to quickly nuke in the microwave, I suggest you pick something else because Microwave Hot Dogs are so, totally, (clap, clap) cancelled.


	2. World Naked Gardening Day

Hi, welcome to Cancelled with Nathan. I’m here to tell you what is now officially cancelled and why. Today we have World Naked Gardening Day. That’s right, folks. Better learn to be a bit more modest, because World Naked Gardening Day is (clap, clap) cancelled. First of all, why in the world would I strip down to nothing just to do something I can easily do while clothed? Secondly, some plants have thorns on them. So, if my exposed skin was to touch those thorns, it’d hurt...A LOT! Lastly, it’s brought to my attention that public nudity is considered illegal in many places. Is it really worth getting arrested just to participate in some crazy shenanigan like this? No thanks! And with that said, World Naked Gardening Day is so, totally, (clap, clap) cancelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a topic you want me to cover? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
